


A Sparkfelt Reunion

by moth4moth



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth4moth/pseuds/moth4moth
Summary: Two defected decepticons prepare to reunite with a piece of their past.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Sparkfelt Reunion

Much had changed. Eons of war made certain of that. With every passing solar cycle it became more difficult to recognize the past as anything but abstract.  _ Had I really run a clinic in the same lifetime? _ Crux pondered. 

Next to him, Synapses fidgeted. It was obvious why he was nervous. They were taking quite the risk to come out of hiding for this. In a voice barely audible, Sy spoke aloud for the first time since arriving to the location. “This feels absurd. Did we really think he would want anything to do with us after everything?” Crux winced, there was acidity in his lover’s voice. While it was true this attempt to rendezvous was wishful thinking at best, the medic could not help but cling to optimism as he had always done. In his mind, if there was even the smallest chance things would work out, it was worth attempting. 

Before he could respond with such a sentiment, the pair sensed the approach of vehicles. Synapses became visibly tense and exvented sharply. They stood there as the mechs coming closer transformed back to robot mode. When they did, Crux gasped. Drift was older now. The Prime was with her and she looked different, happier. During all this, he hadn’t noticed Sy step forward, mask and goggles off. He looked like he had everything to say but no words in which to say it. 

Truth was, he didn’t need to. Drift ran forward and embraced him fiercely. Shaking off his shock, Synapses put his arms around their sparkling. Crux stared at them a moment longer and began walking forward. 

_ Much had changed, but much had stayed the same. _

**Author's Note:**

> Crucible / "Crux" belongs to me, Synapses / "Sy" belongs to johnnyghoul on tumblr


End file.
